<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Need by Lillybet_Holmes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424850">All I Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybet_Holmes/pseuds/Lillybet_Holmes'>Lillybet_Holmes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Profiler (TV 1996)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybet_Holmes/pseuds/Lillybet_Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha needed Angel in her life in any way she could.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha Waters/Angel Brown</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set at the end of Season 1, Episode 11 - "Doppelganger"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit in the reclining chair and watch you as you sleep. The soft leather has moulded to my body during the movie you brought home. The end credits of ‘The Odd Couple’ plays softly in the background. Your dark curls obscure part of your face and I long to reach out and push them back.</p><p>You left me. I wanted to be mad at you but your reasoning was logical. The logic didn’t dull the pain.</p><p>But you came back.</p><p>All I said was, “I really missed you.” I didn’t just miss you. I ached for you. Everything I am missed you. I was sure you wouldn’t come back. I’d committed the image of you leaving to memory. Had convinced myself that it was better this way. But you never do what I expect. I am one of the best profilers but I can’t predict your reactions. The reactions of someone so innocent, my sweet Angel, are possibly outside the realm of my abilities. I’m doomed to only understand the minds of sociopaths and psychopaths.</p><p>But that’s okay, because you came back.</p><p>I turn off the television with the remote control and slowly ease the recliner back into a sitting position. As I stand there is a loud creak from the metal but when I look back at you, your breathing is still deep and even. I pull the blanket from the back of the couch and drape it across you. The material brings back flashes of your farm house. I smile at the memories of looking for you in the barn with this blanket draped around my shoulders to ward off the chill.</p><p>I finally push the hair out of your face, “My Angel,” escapes my lips as I openly admire your face. You stir slightly and I hold my breath while you resettle under the blanket.</p><p>A tear tracks down my face as I watch you. “I never told you because I was scared.” The whisper sounds too loud in the quiet of the night but I can’t stop myself from continuing, “I’m still scared Angel.”</p><p>My hand cups your cheek and I feel another tear escape. “He’ll kill you if he ever finds out.” And there it is: the reason I can look but not touch, the reason I admire you from afar. Jack.</p><p>I rise on unsteady legs and head toward the hallway. As I exit the lounge, I turn the light off. I glance at the mirror over the television and think your eyes are on me, but when I refocus your eyes are closed and your breathing still indicates your dreaming state. I’m not sure if I’m disappointed or elated that my secret is safe.</p><p>As I make my way to bed I remind myself that you’re alive, you’re here, and that’s all I need.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>